


Come into the Cold

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wants Len to build a snowman with him. Len does not. Fluff insures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come into the Cold

“Scarlet, there is  _no_  way I am helping you build a snowman.” Len growled, staring out at the snow covered ground.

Barry grinned, gently grabbing Len’s wrist and tugging him out into the snow. “C’mon Lenny-”

“Don’t call me that.” Len interupted, glaring at his boyfriend.

“You know you love it when I call you that.” Barry teased.

Len rolled his eyes. “You know I know where you live, Allen.”

“That’s because you live there too, Snart.” 

“Don’t make me ice you, Scarlett.”  

Barry gasped dramatically, clutching a hand to his chest. “You wouldn’t.”

“I hate you.” Len grumbled.

“Nah, you love me.” Barry said with a grin, tugging on Len’s wrist again, trying to drag him out into the snow. “Now  _come on_ , I wanna build a snowman.”

“I’m dating a five year old.” Len complained as he let Barry pull him out into the snow.

“But a  _cute_  five year old.” Barry replied.

Len rolled his eyes again. “Whatever.”

Barry didn’t respond, instead he let go over Len’s wrist to start rolling a ball of snow.

“You know this could go a lot faster if you used your speed and I used my cold gun.” Len said, tilting his head slightly.

“But it wouldn’t be as  _fun_.” Barry insisted, tossing some snow at Len’s face.

Len’s reaction to the snow in his face is what you’d expect of a cat. “You did  _not_  just do what I think you did, Scarlett.”

“What, this?” Barry asked, scooping up more snow and tossing it at Len.

Len dodged the snow, crouching down and scooping up a snowball in his hand. “Oh you’re  _on_ , Allen.”

“You won’t last a second, Snart.” Barry teased, earning a snowball in his face.

“If I can’t use my gun, no speed.” Len said, preping another snowball.

“Are you suggusting that I couldn’t beat you without my speed, Lenny?” Barry asked, also making another snowball. “Because I totally can.”

Len smirked. “Prove it, Scarlett.”


End file.
